wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of Daggers/Chapter 30
Summary Perrin and a group from his camp are heading to Abila to meet with the Prophet of the Lord Dragon, Masema. Following advice from Elyas, Perrin is getting along better with Faile. The men guarding the bridge into town let Perrin's party pass without comment. Balwer goes off to gather information while the rest head to the meeting. When Perrin enters the room with Masema, his scent is of madness. Perrin tells Masema that he has come with a message from the Lord Dragon, that Rand has summoned him to Cairhien. Perrin initially wants to take Masema via Traveling, but Masema convinces him to let them ride instead. Faile is hawking with Alliandre while Maighdin serves as her maid. Faile is glad that Perrin will shout back at her when she is upset. She didn't like feeling that Perrin thought she was too weak. Three of her retainers came in to the camp saying that Masema is working with the Seanchan. Then they were surrounded by Aiel using bows to attack the soldiers. She yelled for her retainers, as well as the other women on horses to ride like fire to tell Perrin about the Seanchan. Faile drew a knife but then her horse was shot and an Aiel captured her after a tussle. She was stripped naked and she saw that Bain, and Chiad were also captured. The captors said that Sevanna wants more gai'shain even though only Aiel should be considered gai'shain. Alliandre and Maighdin were then dragged over naked as well. It appears that Berelain is the only one to escape the attack. Egwene was riding and listening to Chesa grumble about the other two maids running away. Thinking about the novices increased numbers, with the novice book being open for a month they received a flood of women and girls who want to be Aes Sedai. The girls from the Two Rivers arrived a couple of days ago and are having a hard time showing respect to the Amyrlin. They now have almost a thousand novices, which is double what they had before. Romanda and Lelaine opened their mouths to talk to her. Egwene put them off by commanding a gateway to be made. Romanda sniffed but thirteen Aes Sedai linked together make a gateway near to Tar Valon. Men streamed through and soon after Sheriam said. "It is begun." Egwene went through feeling like she could see the white walls of Tar Valon. Characters * Perrin * Neald * Grady * Balwer * Edarra * Carelle * Masuri * Seonid * Elyas * Aram * Masema / Prophet * Hari * Faile * Berelain * Maighdin * Alliandre * Swallow * Bain * Chiad * Parelean * Arrela Shiego * Lacile Aldorwin * Efalin * Rolan * Egwene * Daishar * Sheriam * Siuan * Chesa * Gareth Bryne * Romanda * Lelaine * Salidar Hall Referenced * Ailron * Gallenne * Rand * Lini * Tallanvor * Sulin * Sevanna * Meri * Selame * Sharina Melloy * Nynaeve * Elaida Places * Abila * Amadicia * Rebel Aes Sedai camp in Murandy * Near Tar Valon Referenced * Manetheren * Cairhien * Altara * Mayene * Saldaea * Kinslayer's Dagger * Spine of the World * Emond's Field * Dragonmount